This invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to a container that safely houses a memory device, such as a PCMCIA card.
Various memory devices are known, such as bubble memory, CD ROMS, optical discs, PCMCIA cards, "Winchester" or hard drives of various formats, etc., which are sensitive to shock, dust, moisture, etc.
PCMCIA cards, in particular, also known as PC cards, are relatively new computer memory devices. These cards are currently available in three different versions, Types I, II and III, which types are dictated by certain industry standards.
Many new laptops and notebook computers are equipped to use PC cards. In this regard, each type of PC card shares the same plug-in matrix for connection to the computer. The three types differ otherwise, however, by thickness, due to memory capability. More particularly, the Type I card includes circuitry that has fixed data thereon for retrieval, e.g., a word processing program. The Type II card merely has more of this circuitry yielding greater memory capacity. The Type III card includes a hard drive and magnetic media to allow storage of new information, such as a revised financial report. The Type I and II cards currently have no hard drives.
In particular regard for the Type III card, each of which currently costs several hundred dollars due mostly to the presence of the hard drive, the arm of the drive, along with other moving internal components, is very sensitive to shocks resulting from dropping, banging, etc., and to flexing resulting from handling or movement. Too much shock or flexing can render a Type III card inoperable. In general, the Type III card, as well as the Type I and II cards, should be kept free from extreme temperatures, direct sunlight, humidity or actual moisture accumulation, dust, spills, foreign objects, pencil shavings, etc. All of these external factors can effect a PC card's performance.
Currently, PC cards are shipped from the manufacturer and offered at retail simply in a cardboard box with foam therearound, in a plastic sleeve that is open along one side, or in a container similar to the "jewel box" which is widely used for compact disc sales and storage. Each of these containers is relatively easy to use, but may break or be discarded after purchase which precludes any continued protection for the cards. Further, foam is not preferred since it is bulky and gives off debris that may find its way into the PC card and onto the drive mechanism of a Type III card.
Generally, there appears to be little consideration given by card manufacturers as to what may happen to the PC card during shipment, or how the end user will handle the PC card after purchase. In this regard, as PC cards become more popular, more and more average consumers, rather than relatively sophisticated and careful, full-time computer users, will be handling and sharing these cards.
Also, as these convenient types of computer memory become more popular, people will travel with several cards, perhaps several Type I and one Type III. Airports may have available computers for use of these portable, personal cards. Alternatively, public telephones may be equipped to receive the cards so that data thereon can be transmitted to a remote computer. In either case, these cards are becoming relatively common items that must sustain the usual conditions of travel, work, etc.
The conventional containers discussed above for storing memory devices and particularly PC cards lack the ability to protect the PC card from primarily shock and flexing, and secondarily from other hazards such as moisture. For example, if a conventional container with a PC card therein is dropped, not only will the PC card suffer the full shock and "aftershock" of the fall, but the container may open and allow the PC card to fall. As a result, the chance for damage to memory devices, and particularly the Type III PC card, is a problem in the industry.
It is not believed the computer or container art has addressed this problem. More particularly, the prior art lacks any convenient, easy to use, safe and portable container for memory devices and more particularly PC cards.